El Dilema De La Gracia
by TwinsNightray
Summary: La gracia es algo bastante importante para cualquier ser celestial, por eso debía de cuidarse mucho, evitar que fuera robada o arrebatada por algún mal comportamiento. Balthazar no era la excepción a eso, pero si quería dejar algo en claro necesitaba hacerla a un lado. Probablemente muchos años en el futuro se arrepentiría, pero estaba bien, estaba feliz, y Lucifer también.


_Ah, realmente no estoy muy segura de que nombre tendría la ship.. ¿LuciZar? ¿BalthaFer? La cosa es que me moría de ganas de escribir algo por ellos, porque esta pareja me tiene completamente encantada. Un LuciferxBalthazar completamente extraño._

 _ **NOTA:** Personajes propiedad de Erick Kripke; si fueran míos..ah, no quiero ni pensar que sería si fueran míos. Slash en su más pura expresión._

* * *

Él no quería caer, no por completo.

Sabía que a Lucifer no le importaba–aunque a este no le importaban muchas cosas–; que su hermano mayor ya estaba más que acostumbrado a eso, a ser siempre señalado como 'el hermano mayor caído por caprichoso'. Y ciertamente le causaba un revuelo más que extraño y placentero en el estómago la situación del contrario aunque fuera un poco retorcido y bizarro. Sabía lo que era pues ya había visto a Anna caer varios años atrás y claro que le había dolido, ¡Era su hermana menor después de todo! Pero no lloró por ella, aun cuando el pecho se le había estrujado, porque aquello había sido la decisión de la pelirroja. E incluso hubo muchos más que cayeron por una u otra razón, no había porque pensar que era imposible o extraño.

Pero claro, después estaba Castiel, ¡su pequeño Cassie!, ese que estaba cayendo por el mayor de los Winchester; su adorado y preciado Cassie que era tan lindo y dulce y adorable e inocente a pesar de tener mucho tiempo revoloteando alrededor de la humanidad de los Winchester. Y ahí sí quiso llorar, en verdad que sí; incluso podía admitir que se le salieron algunas lágrimas necias cuando este le contó algo desesperado y nervioso lo que estaba sintiendo. Debía de hablar con Dean, advertirle como buen hermano mayor y después golpearlo como amenaza real; después de todo, desde hacia algunos meses que le traía ganas al mono idiota por ser eso precisamente.

Pero volviendo a él, realmente no estaba seguro de permitirse completamente aquello. Si, cierto era que ya vivía con muchas comodidades como los humanos e ignoraba demasiadas veces lo que pasaba arriba, ¿Pero renunciar por completo a sus alas? Eso ya era una cosa completamente diferente a todos los parámetros que se había planteado al comenzar a andar entre los humanos. Él mayor no se lo estaba pidiendo, pero no era idiota y sabía lo que pasaría si terminaba por aceptar aquella relación.

Desde un principio habían estado mal. Entendía perfectamente el concepto humano de 'incesto' al igual que Lucifer, pero a este último parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo. Después de todo, ¿Qué más podría perder el gran señor del infierno? Pero a él le preocupaba aquello; si perdía su gracia ¿Qué sería de su hermanito menor? Se sentía con la terrible e imperiosa responsabilidad de cuidar de Castiel, aun cuando no lo necesitara, aun cuando la mayoría del tiempo lo viera como un extraño idiota, aun cuando este ya tuviera a los Winchester para cubrirle la espalda. Además, debía de admitir que le causaba un poco de temor aquello.

-deberías dejar de pensar tanto Balthy querido, se te van a quemar las neuronas..-musito con cierta burla pero bastante suavidad a su oído el rubio mayor, apoyando su pecho contra la espalda ajena

-umhp, tu deberías de hacerlo más seguido Lucy..-respondió con una sonrisa, negando un poco, suspirando mientras aquellos brazos le rodeaban con una calma y paciencia tortuosa, logrando que se inclinara más hacia delante, apoyándose del escritorio con cuidado

-ah, que cruel hermanito..-susurró el mayor en una risita extrañamente suave, negando mientras dejaba besos contra aquella la piel cálida del cuello, suspirando ante la sensación que se instalaba en sus labios

-estoy aprendiendo de ti cariñito-y solo esa fue toda la respuesta que ambos necesitaban en ese momento.

No necesitaron pensar mucho cuando sus labios se encontraron de manera suave y lenta, algo extraño viniendo de ellos dos. También fueron demasiado lentas las caricias, aunque claro, solo unos momentos porque después todo fue demasiado rápido; arañones y mordidas, saliva y sangre por todos los lados que fuera posible.

Porque ninguno de los dos era dulce, o romántico, o cuidadoso. Ambos eran fuertes, temperamentales, posesivos; no andaban con miramientos, tomaban lo que querían cuando y como lo querían. Por eso al rubio menor no le sorprendió cuando Lucifer volvió la pared parte de su espalda, cuando el labio le sangró a base de mordidas o sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo gracias al contrario.

-tardaste mucho en decidir Balthazar..-

-lo mejor se hace esperar, ¿No lo sabías Lucifer?-

Y de ahí todo fue algo bastante violento, aunque seguía siendo lo más normal para ellos. Las ropas fueron desgarradas con fuerza, los dientes marcados con ansia contra la piel ajena, los gemidos y jadeos demasiado altos. Un ritmo de caderas firme, fuerte, ansioso y rápido, un entrar y salir mientras los besos absorbían la gracia del contrario.

Y era demasiado para ambos, absorbiendo y regresando la esencia del otro, dejando que todos los sentidos se abrumaran y todo colisionara cuando el orgasmo se hizo presente, explotando detrás de sus párpados cerrados–al igual que los aparatos cerca de ellos–, dejando que el cielo les tocara de nueva cuenta por un instante.

* * *

-umhp..por esto voy a perder mi gracia Lucifer..-susurró suavemente el rubio menor, acomodándose entre las piernas del mayor con un ronroneo suave, recargando su espalda en el pecho de este

-¿Pero valió la pena no es así?-cuestionó acariciando las piernas del contrario, besando su cuello, mojando con lentitud su pecho y aprovechando de acariciar a su antojo, relajándose un poco más en lo largo y ancho de la tina, recibiendo solamente un asentimiento como respuesta.

En verdad, no necesitaban más por ese momento. Con estar juntos y esperar lo que viniera les bastaba.


End file.
